A Grecian Mess
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: The King of the Underworld is lonely, something his well-meaning and obnoxious demons have decided to rectify. They introduce him to speed dating but that doesn't go well for anyone. It's not until he finds a beautiful woman picking roses in his secret garden that sends Mard on the very edge of his own sanity and lust. Rated M for citrus.


_We shall all blame and adore GemNika for this MardLu._

_Love ya sis ^^_

* * *

"Still on the throne huh?" Jackal asked as he stood next to Silver at the edge of the large and bare throne room. The elder undead human just nodded while scratching his facial fuzz.

"He looks bored," Silver replied.

"Lonely, I think Mard needs someone," the jackal demon answered, his tail slowly waving back and forth.

Silver shrugged, "lonely, bored, it's pretty much the same kid."

Jackal didn't think so, he could be bored and lonely and both of them were annoying to someone who liked having a pack. He worried about Mard Geer, the most, the King of the Underworld always looked impassive but Jackal had known better. Call it his furry little intuition but the demon really needed a Queen, or at the very least a decent lay.

Mard Geer sat on his throne, his pointed chin in his hand and clutching the book in his lap, his eyes staring at nothing. It was kind of creepy how Mard could do that, but after a few decades Jackal got a little more used to it. He only tended to jump when…

"What are you two idiots blabbering about?" Mard asked, his deep voice echoing all over the mostly empty room.

Jackal jumped and Silver let out a harsh breath, the undead human stepped out from behind the column first. After a few steps, Silver looked back at him and motioned his head for Jackal to follow. The explosive demon looked down and flattened his ears as he begrudgingly followed, coming closer to the throne.

Before the dias the large grey stone throne sat on, Silver and Jackal kneeled. Neither of them bothering to look up at the demonic king. The air grew thick and Jackal heard the leather of the book's spine begin to creek. If Mard was tightening his grip, he was annoyed. Everyone know that an annoyed Mard was dangerous.

"Y-your highness," Jackal said forcing his mouth to open. "I think you need a Queen."

"This is what you think about instead of properly doing your jobs?" he asked.

Silver stood up and bowed, "pretty much. The Underworld runs smoothly for the most part. Souls come in, get judged and move on. The River Styx flows beautifully with the tortured and the demon tribes have been at peace since the whole coffee incident."

Jackal grinned, "the only problem we have is you. You have two modes, calm and scary or murder everything and scary. Think you need a third mode, getting some action and a little less scary."

Mard Geer raised a slim brow, "Jackal which _mode_ do you think I am in right now?"

Jackal swallowed, "calm and scary."

"If you hit murder everything," Silver tacked on, "then he's right and you know it."

For the first time in a long time, Mard blinked and Jackal looked at Silver and back to Mard and back to Silver before they shrugged. So far, they were both in one piece, maybe Mard was feeling nice? As nice as King of the Underworld could be, which right now was as nice as he got.

"Explain, Silver and choose your words well," he replied and sat up a bit more on his throne. Both of his pale hands now held the book, it meant the next thirty seconds hinged on whatever Silver could say.

"Murder everything means you've been offended. You get offended over one of three things. You're wrong, you've lost something, or someone just pointed out the same thing you have been feeling but can't fucking admit because you and feelings, oil and water." Silver said and for good measure added his trademarked smile after it.

"Um… Silver, maybe a little too far?" Jackal whispered.

"Hey this was your idea kid. I just have zero fucks to give over dying again. Shit hurts but, meh," he replied, and Jackal found himself laughing, almost forgetting that they were standing in front of Mard Geer.

"Why is this important?" Mard asked, his voice almost a whisper but loud enough for Jackal to freeze on the spot.

"You haven't left the throne room in weeks. You used to go out more often amongst the people, oversee the new souls, you know," Silver shrugged again, "actually gave a shit."

Jackal nodded, "when was the last time you blessed a new demonling. You love the little…"

Mard Geer moved from his throne and grabbed Jackal by the throat, he lifted the demon in the air. Jackal saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes, a bit of anger, a bit of sorrow and a final piece of longing. Nothing else on his elegant face had changed, Mard could hide his emotions from every piece of his being but not his black as pitch eyes.

Mard Geer stood there just holding Jackal in the air as the demon tried to claw through the heavy black and white coat. Silver stepped to the side and put a hand on Mard's shoulder he leaned in and whispered.

"That's the rub isn't it? The birth announcement, that dimwit lightbulb gets another child and you, the superior deity is still alone. You've got him beat in looks, intellect and personality and yet he gets everything."

Jackal felt Mard's fingers loosen and was dropped on his ass with a dull thud on the red carpet runner. Least it wasn't the black lava stone flooring directly, little buffer took out some of the pain from his tail. He got on his knees and rubbed the base of his blonde tail, wincing a little as the throbbing died down.

"I do not need a Queen or a family to be happy. Happiness is a useless emotion." Mard replied as he looked at Silver.

"Yeah, Mard, you do, and you know it. We just want to help."

"Again, why?" he asked, and Silver helped Jackal up to his feet.

Silver didn't say much and instead started walking out of the throne room, "hurry up." Jackal looked at Mard Geer and waited as the King took the first few steps, he was mumbling that this better be worth it.

They walked out of the throne room and into the inner courtyard of Castle Tartaros. The large opening had four cobblestone pathways, flanked with usually majestic Underworld Soul Roses. Jackal noticed it, the roses, usually full of life with heavy blooms and sweet almost blood like scent were half closed and wilted.

"Because Mard, your magic is dying." Silver said, "if you don't do something soon, you'll lose everything."

Jackal sucked in a breath; he had no idea. His only thought was to see Mard just get off the throne and back to his old self. He had no idea that it was this bad and he'd never disagree with Silver on understanding death, the human lived on the edge between the axioms.

Mard Geer knelt and took one of the sickly blooms in his hand, Jackal saw the corners of his lips pull down a small hint. He looked at Silver who mouthed to him, "we should go."

Jackal frowned at Mard as the demon king gently touched his roses, the feeling of loss making him want to hug his King and cry. Mard Geer couldn't die, he was the rock that held the Underworld together and he was the demon who raised him. Letting that happen, no way in hell.

They left the courtyard and Jackal could hear the softly spoken, "I am sorry my children."

* * *

Mard Geer straightened the burgundy tie and double checked his appearance in the mirror. Since the day Silver got him off the throne and he saw the state of his magic, he had felt an emotion. Panic, it might have been called.

He had skipped over having a family and a Queen for years because of his work. His role was important and a bit depressing, watching souls be sorted and there were only so many snarky comments one could make about being dead. It all became so monotonous after a while and he felt his once zeal for his station slip away.

It was true, when the birth announcement for Hercules showed up Mard felt nothing. He should have felt something, annoyance, outrage, little envy, anything was better than the fact he felt nothing. Mard collapsed, mentally, inside of himself and it was two of his underlings that noticed it before he did.

That was partially embarrassing, but it was also the wake up call he needed. Every deity knew they needed certain things to keep their existence. Worshipers, a steady role and contact with Divinity, the power source of all high magic. Mard Geer had barely a worshiper, too many people were afraid of him because they believed that worshiping him would lead to their own premature deaths. They only called his name, one of many names, when they were sending along a loved one. They would also equally curse his name at the loss of someone, the two cancelled each other.

He could visit his private Garden in Divinity, but he had been uninspired to take a trip. Especially not since the whole fiasco with Fairy Tail. It sounded like fun to go toy with another Plane until he was reminded that it was not his native Plane and he lost a significant piece of his power. Though he will admit, that when he saw Zeref pass through in the Underworld a few years later, he enjoyed drowning the mage in the River Styx, personally.

A steady role he had and that was holding him upright but it was not enough. Not any longer and to rectify the problem he could go to Divinity or find the ultimate worshiper. A Queen and eventually children to love him. If lightbulb could have all that, there was no reason to believe he could not either. He would try to find a Queen and if he had to, would just go to Divinity later and recharge among his roses.

Tonight Silver and Jackal had set up the throne room, they explained the concept to him, a human trend called, speed dating. He would receive a number and have precisely one minute to meet a demoness or human or whoever else. If she was agreeable, he would mark down the number and meet her for a proper date later.

They assured him that this was how things worked now, get through a first impression and then meet up later. Mard Geer could meet a variety of potential Queens, without any commitment or too much of his precious time wasted. This concept seemed methodical and logically sound, two very important things for him.

He walked into his throne room seeing that it had been dressed up and altered. Mard sneered at the sight, it was disturbing. There were twenty little round wooden tables adorned with flowers, heart balloons in vases against the walls and large red banners hung from the ceiling. It looked like Aphrodite puked in here.

He should know, he'd seen her have too much to drink and well, there went that pair of shoes.

Jackal walked up to him with a clipboard and handed it to him, he also put a sticker on his suit coat lapel, 13. Mard arched a brow, it was his favorite number at the very least.

"Looking good boss, like the hair down for a change," the demon pup said.

"I did not ask for your evaluation," he replied and Jackal put his clawed hand over his mouth.

"Sorry," he said between his fingers and Mard let out a breath.

"Let us begin then," he said.

Silver stood up on the dais, wearing a tuxedo, his hair was slicked back and he had a grin on his face. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Underworld Speed Dating. I'm Silver, your host and time keeper." The crowd gave him a polite applause and Mard watched the room, trying to figure out where he would sit first.

"Ladies please take a seat at the table that matches your number. Gentlemen you will also start at the same table. After one minute you will get up and move to the next number up. If you are number 20, go to 1. When you are back at the your original number, this is over and just leave your information with my assistant Jackal on the way out."

Mard thought this was all orderly and followed the instructions, he walked to number 13 where he saw a coy looking demoness fidgeting with her paperwork. He nodded and took a seat on the black iron barstool. She looked at him and started squealing, he covered his ears and glared at her.

Now the entire room was staring at him and he felt something new… embarrassed.

The demons started to whisper, the voices turning into a cacophony.

"That's the King?"

"Hades himself is speed dating?"

"Mard Geer cannot get laid?"

"Is this a joke? How do I compete with the damn king?"

"The King is a loser, eh?"

Mard Geer felt the rage boil over inside of himself and he flipped the table over as he stood. "Silence!" he shouted and summoned his Memento Mori, the black scythe that was made form a fragment of his own divine soul and allowed him to erase the existence of anything. Killing was too polite.

Demons began to panic; the room became unstable and Mard was ready to silence all of them. Something grabbed a hold of him, "sorry demon daddy, you gotta go."

He looked into a pair of bright eyes and an angular face, large black raven wings wrapped around him and Mard felt himself being shifted. He tried to squirm in the man's arms, but he held him too tightly as his wings beat through the air carrying him further and further from his Underworld.

His scythe fell away and suddenly Mard was dropped from the sky. He landed in a small crater, the impact knocking all the air out of his lungs and sending waves of pain through his body. He could feel the energy of the area, he was in Divinity, his spot in Divinity to be exact. His eyes rolled up into his head before everything went black.

Before he lost consciousness, he told himself he was going to kill Silver and Jackal.

* * *

Of all the things to happen to Lucy, this was not something she thought was ever possible. She died and instead of going to Heaven or wherever, the Celestial Spirit King and his wife, Demeter, enshrined her in the stars and made her a Goddess.

She was still adjusting to her new life and was given the mantle of Spring. Which was odd since she was a summer baby, but who the heck was she to question such a gift. The problem was that she could never go back to her old life. Instead, if she wanted to see her friends, she had to convince Narcissus to step away from his damn reflecting pool.

She found out real quick that even her ability to be adorable, could not persuade the God away from his own lovely reflection. Dude was cute but holy shit, that ego. Lucy shook her head as she walked down the long white corridor of Divinity. Here she was free to gather her power, meet other deities, and settle into her new life.

So far it wasn't all bad, but wow some of these Gods were real pricks. Don't get her started on when she met the Norse playboy, Loki. Sure, the dark trickster God was handsome, but she really didn't like his ideas of pranks. They tended to end with someone dying and she was like, nope.

Lucy heard a loud thump behind one of the doors, she jumped in surprise and felt her heart begin to race. She dropped her basket of flowers and they spilled all over the white marble flooring. Their beautiful colors the only accent in the hallway. As she sat down to gather them up, she looked up at the door in front of her.

There was a sigil of a rose and scythe carved into it and she was curious. A beautiful flower and a symbol of death didn't seem like a decent mixture. Then again it seemed like most of the Gods and Goddesses here had their light and dark halves. Underneath it was a series of names in various languages, Hades, Mard Geer Tartaros, Anubis, Nergal, Seker, and so on the list read.

Tartaros, she remembered hearing that name once, part of the Balam Alliance. She never got a chance to deal with that dark guild, having died at the hands of Future Rogue to close the Eclipse Gate and save her Spirits from their own evil. It was just a small reminder of her previous life and how young she was when she lost it.

There were so many more adventures she wanted to have with her team. More keys to find and spirits to become friends with. More months of hoping for enough Jewel to pay her rent and sitting around the Fairy Tail guild hall enjoying one of Mira's milkshakes and hearing Cana's wicked sex stories. She had more books to write and romances to fantasize over. Like having a real relationship or taking a chance on love instead of just having a few friends with benefits. Even if some of those had been fun as Hell or terribly disappointing. Her body shook as she cried letting tears flow down the sides of her hands and splashing into her lap.

How long she cried she didn't know, but it was a lot shorter than when she first got here. As she looked up at the door again, she noticed something. It was cracked open, and pale silvery light was seeping through it, along with the aroma of roses.

The doors didn't do that. They had to be opened by the deity they belonged to. If Lucy wanted to visit she had to be invited in, expect her own door, that one she could open whenever.

Lucy wiped her eyes and took her basket, she stood up and gently pushed on the door, her bare feet stepping on her spilt daisies. She peeked inside and saw the most beautiful rose garden, really not what she expected. Roses were everywhere, large bushes of the heavy blooms, vines with pink ones wound around large black columns and beneath her feet were multitudes of rose petals making a small path. She had never seen anything this beautiful, it was also warm despite it looking like it was nighttime. Above her against a midnight purple-black sky was a large silvery moon that was as bright as the sun. Lucy blinked and looked down feeling the rose petals move around her in a gentle breeze.

She followed along the path, it came to a small creek that babbled and moved slowly before a wide-open field. Lucy walked through the water, feeling its cool kiss up to her ankles and sandy bottom getting between her toes. She felt something in the air, she didn't know how to describe it but it kept her feet moving.

All around her various wild roses perked up and seemed to follow her. She knelt down and touched one of them, it's petals almost reaching for her. She grabbed it by the stem and gently tugged, picking the flower and putting it in her basket. Then she saw another that seemed to want to join it's friend and she plucked that one too.

Lucy hummed as she gathered the beautiful flowers, this place was truly magical. Despite how she felt before she entered, she felt a new sense of peace and joy fill up her aching heart as she played with the roses. Part of her felt as if they were calling to her, telling her that garden and their little blooms were meant for her.

For the first time in a long while, Lucy felt at peace with her new life. The little roses feeling like a long forgotten piece of home in their excitement. It was akin to the Fairy Tail welcome, all of them screaming "hello!" in unison. Part of her mind started naming them after her friends, a pink one for Natsu, a red one for Erza, a pale one for Gray and so on. She hoped that Hades didn't mind her in his Garden, but as a Goddess herself, she could always regrow them.

Lucy hoped, but wasn't certain. There wasn't really manual for being a Goddess, the rules seemed a bit loose.

She reached for another one when a large pale hand captured hers and she was lifted to her feet.

"What in the Hell are you doing hurting my children?" the man asked, his black eyes filled with rage and his voice was deep sending a shiver through her body.

"T-They… I… well…" she tried to form words as she looked at the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had large coal black eyes framed in thick lashes, an elegant jaw, and plush semi-full lips. She might have been jealous over the his hair, it glittered int he moonlight, the dark plum locks making her fingers itch to play with them. Sure, he was pissed, that was obvious from the pain in her wrist but hot damn, he was gorgeous.

"Can you articulate?" he asked.

"Maybe if you weren't hurting me, asshole," she shot back and almost regretted it when his grip became punishing.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked.

"The door said, Hades, Seker, Nergal, Anubis," she paused and licked her lips.

"Currently, Mard Geer Tartaros, the King of the Underworld, Definitive Demon, and many other titles. You are correct, I have been called all those names or taken those forms as well." he said.

"Lucy Heartfilia… well I was, but now I'm Persephone," she said trying to be polite and wishing he would let go of her. Well at least not hold her so tight, her wrist was all but screaming.

"I prefer Lucy," he tilted his head, "Lucy feels right. Does that seem odd to you?"

"Lucy to you it is, please let me go." She ignored his question, though she had to admit this whole damn thing was odd.

He pulled her closer to him, she could feel his body heat though the three-piece dark grey suit and her nose detected a mixture of coffee and roses. His other arm wrapped around her small waist and Lucy tried to push him back with her free hand. Mard would not budge and part of Lucy really didn't want him to let her go, she also didn't want to be in trouble. She had no idea he considered the roses, his children.

"You enter my Garden and dare to pick my roses? No Lucy, I am not letting you go. That was a high crime against my person."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ignorance is no excuse for murder," he said.

"B-but they all practically jumped into my hands," she pleaded.

Mard Geer paused and looked at her, his grip lessening a bare fraction. She felt a wave of power skitter over her and down into the field. His black eyes bore into hers, holding her more captive than his hand had. Her head was filled many small voices all of them crying the same thing.

_We want our mommy._

_We like her power, daddy._

_Please, be nice. We want to go with her too._

_Keep her._

"What the..." she whispered as she kept hearing the little voices. Mard's tension was melting as, what she assumed was the roses, all spoke and pleaded. They wanted her to stay, they liked her, and maybe he wouldn't kill her now. Her heart melted for the roses and she smiled at them as they swayed and moved with no wind. Mard's posture relaxed and his face was serene as his nose pressed into the crook of her neck. Lucy froze and waited, each second next to Mard and feeling his divine power was intoxicating._  
_

The voices stopped and his power pulled back from her, Lucy didn't understand what was happening. Something was happening and her quickened pulse and lips feeling dry had her wanting the God who protected and talked to the roses. She met his gaze and Mard looked confused for a moment before he let go of her.

Lucy fell on her ass, not caring when her dress rode up her thighs and flashed the demon her panties. She scrambled back and was ready to get the Hell out of there when vines rose from the ground and wrapped around her ankle.

"It seems you have told me truth, but that does not mean I am letting you go," he said his voice a little deeper than before and Lucy gulped as she looked at him.

He took off his suit coat and pulled at his burgundy tie, the movements were sexy and straight out of her favorite fantasies. Handsome, kind of sadistic guy with that naughty gleam in his eyes pulling off his tie. If he wore glasses, she'd cream herself right this instant.

Mard moved down, his body caging her in, knees planted outside her hips and hands framing her face. The moon glowed behind him, giving him a bit of a silvery halo. It accented his dark plum hair beautifully and Lucy squirmed under his heated gaze.

"M-Mard, please, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What is it about you?" he asked, and she had no idea what he meant until his lips crashed down upon hers.

He tasted of coffee as his tongue pushed past her lips to slide along hers. Lucy felt her heart rate increase as her body felt like it was melting. Mard was a skilled kisser, making her eyes roll up and slam shut as his lips moved against hers. Whatever was going on through his mind, it was leaving hers blank and Lucy felt a desire for Mard Geer and his world of roses she had never known.

_What is it about you,_ he asked and all Lucy knew was that she could ask the exact same thing.

* * *

Maybe it was because he was angry. Maybe it was because his children demanded her. Maybe and most likely it was because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Hair like a golden sun, large coffee colored eyes, heart shaped face and figure worthy of a Goddess. She felt like hope, change, new life, and a warmth that reached into the coldest long dead parts of himself. An opposite to his night, she was the day, the stars, and for all that was unholy exactly what he wanted.

The pleading look in her face, the bit of moisture in her eyes had set him virtually on fire. He was never a gentle lover and desired a woman that was as excited for him as she was scared, it sweetened his Lust.

He could feel her power, the mantle of Spring and it meshed along with his abilities of death. Death and rebirth. Endings and beginnings. The taking of this Lucy, or Persephone, was the ultimate duality between death and life. If he forgot where he ended and she began, he would not care, not when she surrendered to his kiss.

His body relaxed a bit more and his hands trailed down her bare arms, taking her wrists and holding them above her head. Mard pulled back from the kiss, admiring her swollen and glistening lips. His vines wrapped around her wrists and more shot up from the ground to wrap around her free ankle, moving her legs apart.

Lucy pulled against the vines and let out a pained moan when the thorns bit into her skin. That fleeting moment of pain transmuted in her eyes to pleasure as she shivered.

"M-Mard… wait," she said as his dipped his head down to kiss the creamy column of her throat.

"Hmmm, did you expect dinner or something first?" he asked before he nipped at the delicate skin in the juncture from her neck to her shoulder.

She let out a breath, "yeah, maybe just a little. I don't just meet for thirty seconds and fuck."

He looked at her, "I do not either, but I do owe you a punishment for picking my roses."

Lucy giggled and he arched a brow, "after that kiss if this your idea of punishment."

"The punishment comes during and later, you will understand," he replied, his thoughts and gaze slowly heading downwards as he looked down upon her full chest hiding under a beautiful pale pink dress. Though he would prefer to see her in darker colors, more fitting of a…

Queen.

The word flashed through his mind and Mard shook his head as his body froze. Her? A queen? This little rosebud of a Goddess. He supposed he would not be the first God or King to kidnap a wife, it was practically a tradition for many of the darker ones. Who was Mard Geer to deny tradition?

Also, he was certain this story of how he found a Queen would get told a myriad of ways, across all the Planes that knew one of his many names. Hades and Persephone, Mard Geer and Lucy, either sounded fine to him. As long as there was an element of truth to the events and they could all skip over the speed dating fiasco.

"Mard?" she asked, and he realized that he had been too deep in thought about their legend than the task at hand. The claiming of a Queen.

"Yes?"

"You spaced out," she said.

"Thinking of how people will tell the story," he replied.

"It's probably going to come with a content warning about rape."

Mard sniffed the air and flashed a devilish grin at her, "oh but you are so willing, I can smell it."

She clicked her tongue, "yeah, that's not exactly consent."

"You really want that dinner first."

Lucy groaned, "answer me truthfully two things."

"Then I shall have your consent to punish you for taking my roses?" He asked, his mind not exactly focused on her words, it was more focused on touching her more, kissing her more and having her.

"What happens after you have me?"

"I steal you to the Underworld and make you my Queen, where I can enjoy your body for eternity." It was the only course of action in his mind, and from the small sample he had of her lips he would enjoy her for precisely that long.

"O-okay, so kidnapping, got it. Question two, what if I say no?"

"Would you? Had you been anyone else, I would have killed you for what you did. I am offering you a chance to accept a different course for your life. Is the idea of letting me ravage you, that horrible?"

She turned her head and closed her eyes, Mard wanted to give her a moment to think things through. His arms began to tremble as he was forcing himself to not start touching her again. His cock was hard and it painfully twitched inside of his pants, a feeling he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. Not when he went through a small period where he pretty much fucked anything that moved.

The folly of youth, and all that.

He chose to reach into her mind and listen, wanting to know what she would say next. Lucy was busy comparing and contrasting outcomes and situations. She was running through a pros and cons list in her head a mile long. Mard blinked, her mind was nearly as analytical as his own, she even had a wonderfully snarky temperament in there. If she was beautiful before, reading her mind had made her gorgeous.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him, she pulled a bit more on her restraints. That bit of pain flashed across her face, exciting the Underworld deity more. "It's not horrible, I just," she let out a harsh breath, "oh, fuck it, I'm overthinking again."

"Excuse me?"

"Take me damn it, my panties are a mess and I'll hate myself if I don't." She let out a heavy sigh as her cheeks pinked, "I just didn't want you to think I was this easy with just anyone."

"So, this is about what I think of you then? Your own embarrassment at being a sexy wanton mess under me," Mard chuckled, he couldn't help it. She had the same mind as his, after a fashion.

"What's funny?"

"You had the same concerns I had. Contrary to belief not all Gods are just sacks of hormones, some of us have standards."

His laughter was met with hers and under the silver moon in his private garden in Divinity, Mard Geer had met his Queen. Later he would figure out who opened the door, knowing that not just anyone could walk in. A God's personal font of power, was personal for a reason and if they had a visitor it was because they invited someone in.

Unless…

He shook his head, there was no way and as far as he knew Merlin was off doing whatever it was his best friend did. Though she did have the power to open doors, invitation or not. No, but maybe later he would ask. Just to be on safe side.

He had better things to do and it was going to start with another kiss. Mard kissed her again, surprising the young Goddess as she let out a squeak of surprise before giving into him. This time he kept his hands busy as he kissed her, tearing apart her dress and leaving the tatters of it under her.

Mard kissed down her neck, little teasing bites, marking up her creamy pristine skin. He sat up on his heels for a moment to pull off his shirt and she stared at him ravenously. Least she approved of his body and judging by the fact her panties were growing more translucent, she appreciated it quite the sum.

He marked his way down her, enjoying every sound that came from her beautiful mouth. When he took her dusty pink nipple in his mouth, her back arched into it. His tongue drew tight circles around it as his fingers pinched the other one. Mard bit her and she cried out in ecstasy.

He played with her full breasts, enjoy the taste and soft texture of them, finding more joy in this foreplay than he had in years. Though he needed more, wanted to taste every bit of her that he could and have her shouting his name loud enough for every other God to hear. He smirked at that thought.

Slow torturous touches down her flat stomach had her panting and squirming as his fingers curled under her panties and he tore them apart with ease. The damp silken material not a match for the hunger and needs of his movements. The scent of her arousal had him all but purring as he licked her damp core form entrance to clit.

Lucy's hips tilted, putting more of herself into his face, he appreciated the enthusiasm but this was punishment after all. He had his thorn vines slither along her skin, lightly scratching the surface, leaving red marks along the way. The more they bit into her as his tongue toyed with her clit, the more she cried out in rapture.

"M-Mard… gonna… oh fuck…" she called out, her words coming out heavy between pants. Mard stopped and she whined, her hips still moving to search for anything.

"Punishment," he teased as she let out a growl of frustration. He let her linger on that edge of orgasm as he removed his belt and loosened his pants.

Her body relaxed and her breathing lessened, he used that as the moment to toy with her again. Mard built her up, his tongue a flurry of movements against her hard clit as his long finger entered her. She was wet with desire and tight, that warmth welcoming his finger with ease.

"Nngh.. there… yes…" she shouted and Mard once again pulled back. "Fuck off!" she yelled in rage, he chuckled. Mard was enjoying this too much and despite her anger, he knew she was adoring this treatment. Her body was still squirming and was mottled in splotches of red across her chest and face. Her eyes were begging and mouth would open and close saying nothing and begging him at the same time.

"Ask me for it," he demanded, his voice dark and thick as his own Lust was getting painful.

"Please, Mard let me cum," she whined.

"Good girl," he said and lowered his head. He did not stop, devouring her beautiful pussy as a treat that was all his. She bucked and moaned, her head whipping back and forth as his took everything he wanted from her.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" she called out as her channel tightened around his fingers, milking them as her clit pulsed against his lips.

Mard not one to let go of a good torture session, did not let up, did not let her breath and handle the sensitivity of her orgasm. He kept at her, even as she cried and begged for him to stop. She said she couldn't handle any more, he knew she could. Lucy may appear small and was a younger Goddess, but she had a strength to her.

After the third orgasm he stopped playing with her and decided it was time to tend to his own desires. His cock was weeping, and he was in need of his own release. Mard removed the vines from her ankles and placed them on his shoulders as he guided himself to her.

Mard entered her swiftly with a harsh thrust, his hips flush against hers and they both shouted. In all his years, he never felt anything like her. It was delicious and she stretched and burned to accept his thick length.

He could give her a second to adjust but that was not his way and he started a punishing pace into her heat. Her cries and moans were mixed with the sounds of his skin slapping against hers. Her knees pressed into her chest as he kissed her, digging his feet into the soft ground for more leverage.

Everything about this was what he would call divine, it was as sinful and perfect as it could be. Two deities surrounded by innocent roses under the moon. His power was recharging and Mard never felt as powerful as he did as he joined with her. This was what he was missing form his life and would never miss again.

"Lucy," he purred around her lips, calling her name as his body began to tighten. His balls drew up as his orgasm raced through him, catching him off guard and his rhythm faltered. Mard slammed into as he came feeling each spurt as his cock twitched in release.

Small pulses, riding out his feelings as she panted and shivered under him. Her own orgasm blending with his, her punishment not quite over but Mard was going to need a cup of coffee and a nap first. Then perhaps they could talk a little spanking.

* * *

Lucy curled into Mard, feeling the after effects of a fantastic post-sex high. He was warm and breathing softly and his lips kept placing little kisses to the top of her head. For the first time since she got her, she felt worshiped like a little Goddess. This was something she could get used to with Mard. Though for all eternity, well she really hoped he didn't turn out to be a dick.

"Mard?" she asked, her fingers tracing down his arm.

"You have questions?"

"I have a million of them, I..." she nibbled her bottom lip, "wasn't exactly handed a manual for being a Goddess."

"None of us were, we were simply born or given the Divine mantle. After many years and enough power, you can change your name and appearance. Go wherever you want. For now, since you are young, I assume they told you not to leave Divinity."

Lucy nodded, "yeah, I just wander down the hallway. Sometimes I knock on random doors and try to meet other beings."

"Well give me a few minutes to collect myself and I will take you to the Underworld. That will be your new home. After you get to know the royal bedchambers, I will take you on a tour." There was a bit of a threat and a promise to his voice and Lucy sighed, she was feeling very content and part of her could hear the happy sighs of the roses.

Which felt a bit creepy, he called them his children and they just...

Mard chuckled, "you do overthink. They are still just plants. It would be different when we start having our own demonlings."

"You move a little fast Mard," she said and he laughed a bit harder.

"You do know that for every minute that passes here, a year goes by in your Earth Land. Time is a strange construct. The God of it, Chronos, even he does not understand it. In fact he is usually high."

"So then we've what been together for sixty or so years if we were on Earth Land?" she asked her head starting to pound a little.

"Yes, so is this still too fast."

Lucy held up her hand keeping a small gap between her index finger and thumb, "maybe just a little."

"Then Lucy," he kissed her quickly, "what shall we do as I wait for this relationship and time to catch up with your expectations."

"Smart ass," she teased and Mard rolled over, pulling her with and putting her on top of his nude body.

"You will get used to that. Now if you have additional questions, I suggest we make them entertaining."

Lucy wasn't certain what he meant until she felt his dick harden under her sensitive folds. Her eyebrows shot up as she looked into his expectant face. "Are you always this lustful?"

Mard lifted his hips, and quietly pointed down, "no."

Lucy knew exactly what he wanted but figured it was her turn to tease him a little, she gave him a devious smile. "Hmmm, now who's turn is it to be punished."

The Underworld King grinned at her, "oh dear little Lucy. Be careful of the game, you may not like it when I play back."

She leaned down and bit his collarbone, "bring it Mard."

Lucy found out that when Mard wanted to bring it, holy shit he could bring it. Perhaps being his Queen and spending eternity with the Underworld King wasn't a bad idea. As he kissed her deeply, Lucy was certain that this may have been the best idea of her life.

For as strange as it was on how she got here or where she was going. Lucy Heartfilia had that little romance story she fantasized about and who knows maybe one day there would be a legend about a cold Underworld King and his Spring Queen.

* * *

Jackal looked over the destroyed room, the demons had panicked when Mard lost his shit and it became a war zone. Tables were destroyed, barware smashed, a wake of chaos from fleeing demons. He knew that later, when Mard came back, he'd want names and then a bunch of demons were going to die.

Silver took out a cigarette and lit it, his bowtie loose around his neck and shirt open. The human didn't say much but Jackal noticed something odd, a smile?

"Alright old man, what did you do and who the fuck took Mard?" Jackal asked as he removed his shoes. He hated the damn things but wore them when he had to dress up.

"His name is Corvus, works for Odin, Plane Shifter. He took Mard to his Garden and if the plan worked, there was a little gift waiting for him."

Jackal blinked and then jumped back when a woman sat beside Silver. She took the smoke from his fingers and took a puff. He'd seen her before, the dark jewel toned hair, opal eyes and tattoos all over her body. Merlin or something like that, she was the only person Mard Geer ever called friend. Silver chuckled and took her hand, giving her a kiss to the knuckles.

"All I did was open a door, old chap," she said as she handed the smoke back to Silver. Jackal was confused.

"Appreciated it Merlin, didn't know what the fuck else to do," Silver said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I like this job, Mard's an okay guy when he's not in his Hades pissed off mode."

"You were right, lich, he was dying but that should be fixed."

"I need someone to explain this to me," Jackal said as he watched Silver and Merlin pass the smoke between them again.

"I noticed the courtyard a week ago, I called Merlin. I wasn't certain how to set off the events until you gave me an idea," Silver said.

Jackal blinked, "the speed dating thing?"

"A trick, I knew it would piss Mard off when the demons started whispering." Silver put out the cigarette under his shoe and stood up.

As he did the throne room doors opened and Jackal's mouth fell open as he watched. Mard Geer was naked and walked through the throne room without a care as he held a sleeping Lucy in his arms. He paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Typical and if anyone disturbs me or my Queen for the next several days…" he continued walking towards his bedroom as the ground rumbled and bursting from the lava rocks were two massive dark pink roses. Each with too many teeth and Jackal gulped.

"Okay boss!" he shouted with Silver as the two ran the hell out of the throne room and to the other side of the castle.

* * *

_Twenty years later…_

* * *

"And so Hades kidnapped Persephone," the teacher said his monotone voice making this story much more uninteresting that it was. The young woman sat in the back of the class, her pencil doodling along the edges of her notebook. She pushed back a lock of her dark plum hair and tried to not snort when the professor talked about pomegranates.

"Yes, miss Scimitar, do you find this story of kidnapping to be funny?" he asked, and she didn't bother to look up. She could feel all the eyes of her classmates on her, instead she just kept doodling.

"I just find it to be a big Grecian mess and inaccurate," she said.

"Then by all means, if you know so much more than me, please tell us the actual story of Hades and Persephone, since you were there," the teacher mocked, and Scimitar looked up at him.

She grinned and watched how the old man swallowed hard as she slowly stood up. "First, the Underworld King is currently known as Mard Geer Tartaros, his Queen is Lucy Tartaros and they met because of two demons and a prankster." Scimitar got to the front of the class and feeling cocky she sat on the edge of the teacher's messy desk.

"You have to understand, time isn't a straight line, to my family this happened twenty years ago. To you all this was millennia ago. Also, the muses take too many liberties, like bad fanfiction writers or something." She shrugged.

Scimitar sat in front of her Greek Mythology class and happily shared the story she grew up with. One she only simply knew as how daddy met mommy and it had nothing to do with kidnapping or fruit.

* * *

**There you go... Hades and Persephone, told the correct way. LMAO**

**Review and fave. Thank you!**


End file.
